Tower of Ruin
by dragonmage27
Summary: D18. AU. Hibari narrowed his eyes, "Is it not customary for you Westerners to imprison captives in the dungeons? Or do you keep all your prisoners in fancy rooms locked away with magic dampening spells?" "Oh, no. Only the pretty ones." Dino grinned.


A/N: Inspired by Viva La Vida by Coldplay, Tamora Pierce novels, Angels by Within Temptation and every other medieval thing I have read.

Warnings: A tale mostly driven by dialogue. Also involves an almost abusive incorporation of Eastern and Western culture. I have heavily studied most of this, so it should be correct, but feel free to give me feedback. But note I've taken my liberties.

Tower of Ruin

* * *

"Your majesty! An incoming fleet from the East has been spotted!"

"Are there flags raised?"

"No sire. But we suspect it is reinforcements sent by the emperor in the East. They appear to be armed warships."

It seems there was no rest for the weary. Dino of Cavallone ran a hand through his hair in frustration. His sun-radiant hair seemed dulled like his worn out armor, a result of being under siege for a whole season.

Within prior warning, the emperor of the Eastern lands across the Azure Sea broke a treaty signed over ten generations before and sent his armies surging into the Western Alliance's first line of defense: the Cavallone Kingdom.

With a wave of dismissal, Dino sent his tired general to rest before turning to his closest advisor and friend of his late father, Lord Romario. His swollen bloodshot eyes stared into similarly tired ones and said with a weary voice, "How are our men?"

With a solemn voice, Romario replied, "They're holding out, but without reinforcements, I fear their strength will not hold out for long, Boss."

Dino's lips twitched fondly at the childhood nickname that Romario had taken to calling him when they were alone and with formalities dropped. Looking back down at a laid out map on his table, he let out a heavy sigh. "Have you heard back from the Vongola yet?"

The Vongola was the strongest of the United Kingdoms in the Western Alliance, but after the death of the late king – fondly known as the Ninth – in his fiftieth year of reign, the Vongola went into recluse to build up strength after the installation of their new monarch, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Upon the thought of Dino's self-pronounced younger brother, Dino smiled fondly. Tsuna had been weak and undetermined when he discovered he was the heir of the Vongola Kingdom, but Dino was positive Tsuna could pull through; especially when Reborn, a member of the famous Arcobaleno Council, had been sent to tutor him.

"Lord Fuuta has sent a bird carrying the mess-" before Romario could finish, he was interrupted by sudden scratching and yowling noises behind the closed study door.

Dino reached into his desk and deftly held onto a slender dagger. The silver blade had been dipped in poison, ensuring prolonged pain and eventual death to any foe. He jerked his head and Romario approached the door cautiously, one hand gripping his sword, ready to unsheathe at any sudden attacker.

Romario glanced back at his king, received a nod and swiftly swung the door open. It revealed a small brownish cat with spots aligning its back. The feline licked its paws after accomplishing the goal of getting the door open. The cautious lord narrowed his eyes from the animal to the man standing over it. As his vision caught sight of the Vongola sigil pinned to the man's tunic, Romario bowed his head and stepped aside from the door. "Your Majesty, while I am now concerned about the internal security, perhaps all is not lost. The Storm Guardian of the Vongola has arrived."

Dino's eyes followed the movement of the silver-haired man who pulled out an ornate ring with the Storm signet from his pocket and slipped it onto his finger. "The Tenth sent me."

The young king felt as if a heavy load was lifted off his shoulders. "Welcome to Cavallone, Lord Gokudera Hayato."

* * *

"They're holding out pretty well," Dino said anxiously as he petted Gokudera's cat, Uri, in trying to distract it from clawing his own turtle.

Outside his window, a tempest raged. Angry black waves pounded hard against the cliffs and the docks of the port city. Anchored ships rocked dangerously, their decks open to the torrents of heavy rain and strong waves

Gokudera stood near the open window with his right hand resting on the sill, bathed by the gentle red light glowing from his ring. "They must have a mage on board repelling my spell," he commented with a frown. As he spoke, strong winds slammed into his shield, dissipating into a light breeze as it passed through the room.

"Must be a very strong mage if they can hold off for this long," murmured Dino. He glanced at the sixty or so warships anchored in formation outside his harbor. Even from afar, he could spot the proud flag of the East, whipped and battered by wind and sea. "And for a fleet this large…could there be more than one mage onboard?"

"That is highly unlikely, you majesty. The East has never been too open-minded about the magic arts. I believe only in this past century have they begun to embrace it, but many of their villages are still wary," answered Romario.

"No matter how many there are, it seems they are losing strength," Gokudera pointed out.

Just then, huge waves that had formerly been weakened before striking the ships violently crashed into the battle vessels. Lightning flashed across the sky and the mast of one ship burst into flames. The fire spread quickly with the aid of the wind, ignoring the rain and swallowing the battleship completely. Through a spyglass, Romario watched as soldiers leapt from the vessel as a last desperate measure to survive.

"If the storm doesn't stop them, we can always throw in Enzio," joked Dino. He gripped his turtle by the shell and held it close to his face. He pulled away teasingly as his pet attempted to bite his nose for making such a suggestion. Dino could not help but let out a laugh. The siege was finally over.

There was a knock on the door. Romario, recognizing the pattern of knocks opened the door and spoke briefly before shutting the door again. "Your majesty, as commanded, our soldiers have moved to the barracks of higher elevation. The rain and runoff have washed away our enemy lines. Even if they do survive this storm, they will have no usable supplies or food. We should be able to overtake them when the skies are clear."

Dino fingered his Cavallone signet ring before murmuring, "what a wonderful change of events." He turned to Gokudera, "Please tell Tsuna that once again, I am in debt to the Vongola."

Gokudera scoffed, "If it was not for your injury, I doubt my presence here would even be necessary, your majesty."

Dino smiled lightly as his eyes lingered down on his bandaged hand. "I'd take that as a compliment then, Lord Gokudera. Romario! As soon as this storm dies down, send out a ship and look for survivors."

Gokudera raised an eyebrow, "Prisoners?"

The young king simply looked him in the eye and said, "We may have won the battle, but the war is far from over."

The Vongola Guardian nodded understandingly. It never hurt to hold extra leverage. Although this cheerful blond often plays with his turtle, he was still the King of the Cavallone, and one willing to do anything to protect his people.

* * *

Hibari Kyouya woke up in a foreign bed, his body aching like he was run over by a griffin. A whole flock of griffins.

Recalling the numerous lessons beaten into him, Hibari kept his eyes closed and his breathing slow. Sightlessly, he began to assess his situation. He lay in an overly soft bed, dressed in silk trousers and an overly large tunic. From the fabric touching his skin, Hibari could tell his benefactor who placed him there was well-off. Somewhere within the room, he could smell the soft scent of roses. If not for the steel manacle attached to his left wrist and the ever familiar magic dampening spells in the room, Hibari would've presumed he was a royal guest and not a prisoner.

"I know you're awake," an unfamiliar amused voice in Hibari's native tongue drifted into his ears. He mentally berated himself for not sensing the stranger sooner and continued to feign sleep. Hibari tried to focus his magic to visualize a mental image of the speaker, but found his spell blocked.

"That's not going to work. There are enough magic dampening spells in this room to stop a rampaging sphinx. Try as you might, you won't even be able to mentally lift up a quill." The man's voice was smooth, but heavily accented.

Reluctant but curious, Hibari opened his eyes to stare into the face of his captor. The face of the man whose features were already engrained into his mind, the face of the monarch for the kingdom he was supposed to destroy.

His face was not too different from the reports spies brought back, but Hibari could not stop staring at the man in front of him. Luminous golden hair fallen over broad shoulders, they framed a pair of hazel eyes on stunningly handsome features. No men looked as strange back in his homeland.

"Welcome to the Cavallone Kingdom, Easterner! May all your ships refuse to sail and your lands plowed with salt!" The man's eyes crinkled in hidden laughter. "I would introduce myself, but you probably recognize my face from espionage reports. Am I wrong?" He sat down in a chair besides a reading table by the window with flourishing grace.

Hibari narrowed his eyes and shot back in a cold voice, "Is it not customary for you Westerners to imprison captives in the dungeons? Or do you keep all your prisoners in fancy rooms locked away with magic dampening spells?"

"Oh, no. Only the pretty ones." Dino grinned; as a ruler of a coastal kingdom, his people consisted of many different races and his captive's plain black hair and eyes were common. Dino could not put his finger on it, but there was something attractive about the young pale-skinned man laying there chained to the bed. Well, there was that.

Hibari visibly scowled and tugged experimentally at the manacles attached to his slim wrists. "Where are the others who sailed with me?"

Dino smiled at the futile attempts of escape and said with no remorse, "Dead. The storm got them pretty bad, which leaves me curious," he rested his chin on his palm and leaned in closer to the black haired boy, "as to why _you_ survived."

Hibari turned away from the penetrating gaze. "You will find out nothing from me."

"Even if you will not tell, I already know." With swiftness that stunned Hibari, Dino brushed his hand past the younger man's face as it moved back the soft black strands of hair to settle on Hibari's earring. It was a simple design, a black gemstone dangling off a platinum chain from the hoop around the earlobe.

"What are you—"

"A black onyx earring awarded to only those who have achieved the highest mastery in the magic arts. There are less than a dozen of them dispersed throughout the world. Simple answer to why a magical storm wouldn't have affected you. And also how you managed to shield that whole fleet for so long."

Cool gray eyes flashed and Dino hastily detached the earring from Hibari's ear. "Uh, no. Sorry." Dino smiled. "Black onyx not only serves as a symbol of status, but an immense magic enhancer."He held the earring next to his own ear and tucked his long, blond hair to reveal a similar earring, except the gemstone was purple in color. "You might be handicapped, but I still don't think me, ranked amethyst can take on a black onyx."

Hibari growled. "What do you want? I will not tell you anything of my country."

"It doesn't matter anymore." Dino chuckled at the poorly concealed confused look. "Your emperor has been forced to abdicate. Even if you flee, you will not be welcomed with open arms. By now, your name is probably blacklisted as a traitor if not marked as dead."

"Then why are you keeping me here, herbivore."

"Herbivore." Dino played with the word in his mouth. "I do not recognize this word."

"Idiot."

"Hey! I do have a name. Dino. Or Master. Whichever you choose." Dino smiled.

Hibari would have thrown that fancy, extremely expensive vase at his head had Dino not ducked out of the room in time. "What's your name, Easterner?" he called out abruptly before his footsteps faded away.

Hibari stood up to survey his surroundings. Two doorways: one to presumably a washing room, and the other, to freedom. Even with the dampening spells, he could sense the heavy repel wards around that door. Unless he gains back his strength, he wouldn't be going anywhere.

He walked towards the window, ignoring the clink of the heavy chains keeping him in the room, and look outside. If he wasn't a prisoner, he would have expressed pleasure at the amazing scene before him.

Hibari was situated at the top of stone tower where one window showed the emblazoned sunset over the sea. The other looked into the courtyard of the castle where it was decorated by beautifully designed garden and in the center laid a majestic fountain of twin horses prancing.

Remembering one of the Western tales he had studied before setting sail, Hibari muttered dejectedly, "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, when shall I let down my hair?"

* * *

"My name is Kusakabe Tetsuya." The man who entered had a commanding figure. Tall, wide shoulders and hair styled an imposing manner. What caught Hibari's attention the most was his pale skin and dark hair. They were same as his.

Hibari stared impassively him. "You are an Easterner."

Kusakabe bowed his head politely. "Yes. I am of Eastern descent but I am also the captain of the Cavallone Internal Guard. I have been assigned to guard you from danger, Hibari Kyouya-san."

"You know my name," Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"I was raised in the East. Before I left, I remember hearing of a prodigal mage who has joined the Emperor's ranks."

Hibari scoffed. "Then you should know that there is no need to guard me. Instead, guard your pathetic herbivore king because as soon as I escape, I will bite him to death, Tetsuya."

Kusakabe shifted uncomfortably from Hibari's direct use of his name. By Eastern culture, it was deep disrespect to call someone you just met by their given name.

"I see no need to be respectful to a traitor," Hibari spat out.

"We all have our reasons for leaving our home Hibari-san." When he received no response, Kusakabe continued. "I will be standing guard outside. Do not hesitate to call for me."

Kusakabe exited the room and Hibari continued to stare out the window. He watched as the birds flittered freely from tree to tree and as servants worked around the garden. He did not understand. How could they look so happy to be servants? Like Kusakabe Tetsuya, they seemed to harbor intense loyalty. Why?

* * *

Hibari was unused to the wide drafty windows in the tower. He hated extreme temperatures of any kind, and that was one of the first complaints he issued to Kusakabe. Hibari was surprised by the prompt arrival of heavy blankets for the more windy evenings, but if he was grateful, he did not show it.

The windows let in more just a breeze, Hibari found out one morning when he awake to see an injured bright yellow bird by his head. Hibari considered ending the bird's suffering, but it's beady black eyes stared at him intently and Hibari broke a tooth from his comb ("for your pretty hair," the young king had said before ducking out of the room) to make a splint and ripped his bed sheets for bandages. The little bird did not flap its wings in fright at all while Hibari treated it and let out a cheerful thrill when he was done. Hibari, for the first time since his capture, let out a small smile. It seemed his stay would be a little less lonely now.

There was a short knock on the door – a signal from Kusakabe incase Hibari was in a state of undress – before the door opened to let in the young maid who brought him breakfast. She was chatty and cheerful, either unaware or uncaring that if Hibari would gain back his magic, he could kill her with ease. She was frightened the first day when she entered to find him curled up on the floor. He only glared at her for waking him and later on discovered from Kusakabe that in the East, it was customary to sleep on a _futon_ which was placed on the floor. Only recently had Hibari become used to the high bed.

She entered the room with a bright smile and began chatting in the Western tongue, ignoring that Hibari didn't understand. Little did she know that Hibari was beginning to pick up on certain words.

"Good morning Eastern Man! Today's breakfast is caffé e latte and bis-" She paused and blinked. "Is that a bird?"

She was looking pointedly at the yellow avian and Hibari figured that 'bird' meant _tori_ in his language. He nodded. "_Ashita tori ni-" _He stopped at her blank stare and frowned. "Tomorrow," he said with slight difficulty and a heavy accent. She nodded encouragingly when she realized he was trying to communicate with her for the first time. "Food. Bird." Bird came out more like 'baaad'.

She blinked and cooed. His accent was adorable.

He scowled.

She ran away. But since that day, a small tray of birdseed accompanied Hibari's every meal.

* * *

"I saw you looking at me the other day through the window," Dino's eyes sparkled playfully. "How goes your gardening?"

Hibari pursed his lips and focused all his attention on the little _bonsai_ tree his 'generous' host had presented him with. _Bonsai_ trees were powerful in his home country and only the most powerful magic users sought to tame the twisting branches, welding their own magic into the very bark and leaves. By itself, it was a display of wealth. But with a little spell, it was a potent container of magic. The young king had no idea what he had given Hibari.

"I've seen these little trees before, but I never knew so much dedication went into this. Though I should not be too surprised; I've been acquainted with one member of the Arcobaleno Council who would not go anywhere without his little tree. Now…what was his name…Fon."

Hibari, who was holding a tiny blade to his tree carefully, twitched his hand at the mention of the name and a sliced branch from the tree fell to the tabletop.

Dino blinked. "Did you mean to do that?"

A low growl. "No." Hibari laid down the blade with the most reluctance, but he knew there was nothing he could do which the king constantly chattering by his ear. "There is little else to look at in this tower. It offers two views, sky and ocean, and your courtyard. Most redundant," his replied in annoyance to Dino's initial accusation.

"So harsh," Dino winced in exaggeration. "But you seem less angry. I suppose that is a good thing."

"You cannot be too emotional before _bonsai_; it will affect their growth."

Dino's eyebrow twitched irritably.

"Your guest yesterday…he was loud," Hibari noted. "The one with the silver hair."

"Oh yes. You must mean Squallo. He is quite," Dino winced, "loud. We went to schooling together. He is Lord Squallo of the Varia."

"Vongola's dogs?"

"If you mean assassins, then yes; most unwillingly after Tsuna took over the throne, but he is. It was mostly due to Reborn's doing that he agreed to come to Cavallone and help reinforce the troops."

"You mention Reborn as if you know him well." Hibari watched as the sun began to set. It painted the sky in the most beautiful shades, but by the time he had quiet in the room, it would be too late to work on his tree.

"Well, he did torture me for five years," at Hibari's stare, Dino chuckled. "He tutored me. Have you heard of Reborn as well?"

"Who has not heard of him?"

"Fair enough, fair enough."

"Reborn was your tutor?" Hibari repeated. If Dino strained his ears, he might even be able to convince himself that he heard disbelief.

"Haha…well I was most unwilling to become king," Dino shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, I love my kingdom and I love the people in it. I just…I didn't want to be tied down. Reborn was like a nightmare come true. Those were the five most terrifying years in my life."

"Everyone in your kingdom loves you," accused Hibari.

Dino laughed. "I guess so? Things weren't going so well before my father died. My people needed a leader and I wasn't ready. Reborn was just here to make sure I did stand up when the time came."

Hibari tilted his head slightly and stared deep into Dino's eyes. It felt as if he was reading the young king's very soul. Was this the expanse of his power? "You hated your father." It was not a question.

Dino closed his eyes to break the strong gaze. His tense shoulders slowly began to relax. "I did."

Just then, Kusakabe knocked on the door heavily before swinging it open. A servant walked in with a red bottle and two goblets. He laid them on the table and bowed deeply before exiting.

"Ah, perfect. I thought I would need it tonight. Usually do when I mention my father," Dino took two large strides and crossed the room quickly. He started to pour for himself when he turned to his prisoner—pseudo-guest. "Do you want some? Wine is—"

"I know what wine is. Why did you really bring it?"

"Besides getting you drunk so I can take advantage of you?" Hibari had a slight blush on his face. How cute. "Let's just say I had a feeling."

"…You're a clairvoyant."

Hibari was a lot sharper than he presumed. "Very good, Kyouya. Yes, that is amongst my abilities. But I'm guessing you are evermore the oracle as I am. And you're also truthsayer." Dino pushed a full goblet of red wine towards Hibari, but the younger male only stopped it in its path.

"I don't drink."

Dino chuckled nervously. "I wasn't really trying to get you drunk."

Hibari gave him a look.

"Right. Clairvoyant," Dino took a long drink. The wine that swirled in his mouth tasted more sour than it usually did. "I hated my father. He ruled Cavallone but most of all, he ruled over me. I wanted to escape his control. My mother used to tell me stories of her nomadic life. She wasn't a noble from Cavallone, but the daughter of a merchant who traveled throughout the Western Alliance. They fell in love almost instantly and she became the Queen of Cavallone. But although she loved my father, she hated staying imprisoned in this castle."

"She wouldn't be the only one," Hibari muttered under his breath.

Dino ignored him. "I wanted to travel these lands, and sail these seas. I wanted to explore places not even mentioned in the ancient texts. I wanted to bring back beautiful, exotic creatures for the menagerie. I wanted to find the elixir of life." He sighed, but then perked up again. "But I guess life is not too bad now. I still get to meet people..." He swept a quick hand to capture Hibari's face, and lowered his head and took a close whiff of his captive's hair. "…like you." It smelled like the roses from the oils he asked his servants to add to the black-haired boy's baths.

Hibari's face closed off. He grabbed for the blade he had laid down on the table, gripped it deftly, and stabbed it towards the man touching him.

Dino skidded back on his heels just quick enough to avoid getting slashed. A few strands of his blond hair that fluttered to the stone floor were not as lucky.

Hibari glared and Dino laughed. Holding onto his goblet, he walked towards the door. "Leaving, leaving now. I will leave behind the wine. Try it sometime will you? It tastes most seductive on a quiet evening like tonight."

Just before he left, he heard Hibari ask, "Why did you tell me your story?"

Dino's retreating back was all he saw. "You're not my enemy anymore, Kyouya."

The door swung shut.

With the slightest reluctance, Hibari reached for the remaining goblet. He had never been good with alcohol before, but he had an inkling of a feeling—one not brought out by his magic—that if he did fall over in drunken slumber, he would wake up on the bed in the morning.

* * *

"What. Is. This?" Hibari gritted through his teeth. He glared at the whimpering maid before turning his death gaze on the cup and saucer that stored the origin of his ire.

"Tea," answered Kusakabe with hidden mirth while standing by the door. "You told me yesterday that you wanted to drink tea instead of coffee. I informed the kitchens."

Hibari curled his lips at the light brown liquid before him. "This is not tea."

Kusakabe peered into the cup and chuckled. "The kitchens must have forgotten that we Easterners do not take our tea with milk and sugar." He reached for the cup and said, "I will ask them to remake it for you."

Hibari looked repulsed. "Milk? As in the liquid from goats? That's _disgusting_," he muttered. "And then destroying the true taste of tea with sugar."

Kusakabe shrugged. "They find it too bitter."

Hibari shot him a look. "Have they tried their _coffee_?"

* * *

_Midori tanabiku namimori no_

_Dai naku shou naku name ga ii_

_Itsumo kawaranu_

_Sukoyaka kenage_

_Aah, tomo ni utaou_

Dino walked up the winding stairs to the tower and heard the high pitched voice grow stronger as he approached. Reaching the platform, Kusakabe bowed deeply to his king and Dino nodded a greeting. "Who's voice is that?" he asked curiously.

Kusakabe stood a bit straighter and said with a strong voice, "Hibari-san seems to have tamed a wild bird that came in through the window."

"Eh? How interesting."

Dino pushed open the heavy door and felt the cool air of the wards wash over him. He was greeted to the image of Hibari leaning against the window, his yellow bird on the windowsill, singing its heart out.

"What a pretty song," he commented in an accented Eastern tongue. "Did you teach it to him yourself, Kyouya?"

Hibari, as usual, scowled at the use of his given name. He didn't reply.

The young king shrugged at the lack of response. "I wish I could have been here when you were singing." With a loud heave, he laid down Hibari's bed. He grinned when he was immediately smothered by the heavy blankets. It was already nearing the spring equinox but the Eastern mage still insisted that he was cold. It must be much warmer where he was from. "Namimori—is that your village?"

After a long pause, Hibari finally relented. "Yes," he said grudgingly.

"Is it nice there?"

"It's beautiful." His voice held a long yearning.

Dino smiled, but it was because Hibari had unconsciously smiled as he thought of his hometown. "More beautiful than my kingdom?"

Hibari dropped his smile when he realized where he was, and whose presence he was in. "Yes, most definitely."

"I wish I could let you return to your village Kyouya. I really do."

Hibari would have softened his features, if he hadn't noticed that Dino's eyes held no remorse. "No you don't."

Dino smiled, but it wasn't cruel. "You're right. I don't. You know too much for me to let you return. But you can pretend that I care. Someday I want to hear about your hometown, Kyouya."

"How do I know you aren't just interrogating me for information?"

"You don't."

Hibari held out a finger to his bird and his lips twitched a little when the bird hopped onto his finger. He didn't look at the king, but Dino knew his eyes were stormy and confused. "The war is over." It wasn't a question.

"Yes. Your emperor is offering his daughter's hand in marriage to the Vongola Kingdom to strengthen this new treaty."

"Kyoko-_hime_?" For once, Hibari's voice held a bit of surprise and concern.

"Yes, I believe that is her name. Do you know her?"

"Barely." The slight warming from the garnet ring of Dino's finger warned him that it was a lie.

"You do not have to worry. I know Tsuna on a personal level. He is a good man."

"Good like you?"

"Of course."

"Then there is a lot to worry about."

Dino blinked. Did Kyouya just joke?

"I do not understand you." Hibari laid down his head on his arms and continued to stare out the window. "You are the ruler of this kingdom. I have killed your people. How can you continue to come up here with a smile?"

"For the same reason why you are no longer threatening to kill me, Kyouya."

* * *

"_Someday I want to hear about your hometown, Kyouya._"

"Do you still want to hear about it?"

"Hm?" Dino was sprawled uncharacteristically on the floor of the tower, reading animatedly from a heavy tome of Western fairytales.

"Namimori."

Dino grinned and sat up eagerly. "Of course!"

Hibari laid down on his bed to get comfortable and even Hibird—named by Dino—flew down into the king's hair to rest and listen. "Namimori was a small village. We were quite a distance from the capital where the emperor lived. Very rarely were our lives interrupted except for the occasional royal announcement from the local lords. We were surrounded by mountains on one side, and rolling plains on the other. It was always warm, and I've never seen it snow, though I've heard that it snowed farther north." Hibari's voice was soft, unhurried and painfully calm. "My mother was the local seamstress. She made the clothes for everyone in the village, and my father was a woodcutter. He died when I was five. He was killed by a griffin."

Dino swallowed.

"We had our own share of mythical creatures – dragons, _kappa_, _tengu_ – but it was the first time something from the West was discovered near our village." Hibari's voice held no heat. "Not soon after my father's death, the village elder saw the incident as an omen and banished my mother and me from the town.

"My mother and I traveled heading toward another village, Kokuyo. But it turns out that village had already been ravaged by a wyvern. Everyone was dead. We ended up traveling to the capital where we settled down with the relatives of my father.

"Even at the capital, the magic arts weren't popular, but I found a master who was willing to teach me. Eventually he disappeared after I learned everything from him and gained my mastery. A few years later I was drafted into the service of the emperor. Soon afterwards, the emperor declared war with the West."

When Hibari ended his story, Dino was deep in contemplation and didn't even notice when Hibird took flight from his head and flew to Hibari's pillow.

"Have you gained the information you seek?"

Dino looked up and grinned. "Perhaps. But I gained even more knowledge of you." Then his face turned serious. "So you're saying that the reason why you're emperor declared war was because he thought we were sending our beasts into your country?"

Hibari nodded.

Dino shook his head, "This is troubling. I must inform the other kingdoms of the Western Alliance at once."

"Why? Was that not the reason?"

"No!" Dino almost shouted. He took a deep breath. "The Vongola Kingdom has always been the keystone in this alliance. They possessed the ability to control the dragons, who in turn, kept the other creatures in order. However, a few years before, just around the time of your father's death, a coup d'état happened in the Vongola Kingdom by the adopted son of the former King Timoteo, Xanxus. The incident came to be known as the Cradle Affair, and while it was put down by the king himself, it really shook the foundation and upset the balance of power. It must have been during this time that they lost control of the dragons.

"I must inform the Vongola to amend the truth before this misunderstanding gets even more out of hand."

Dino leapt to his feet and handed Hibari the heavy tome. "It's for you! Fairytales of the West, translated in both languages." He was about to walk out the door when he turned back around. He continued grinning before he grabbed both sides of the Hibari's face and pressed his lips to younger man's forehead. "Thank you," he murmured softly.

He quickly left the room before a shocked Hibari Kyouya could react.

* * *

"What _is_ this?" Hibari muttered in disgust as his dinner was laid out to him by Kusakabe. The usual servant who brought supper around had caught a dangerous illness and was sent home by the royal healer. The replacement servant had developed a strong aversion to magic and refused to walk through the wards, leaving Kusakabe with the duty of delivering Hibari's supper.

"Pizza," Kusakabe said, chewing slightly on his twig. "It's delicious."

Hibari sneered at him. "As if I could trust the tastes of someone who finds a tree branch delicious." He poked at the dish with the strange barbaric three-pronged utensil he had to adapt to (Dino had laughed when Hibari asked for chopsticks and called the two sticks even more barbaric) and grimaced again. "It is dough with sauce and meat on top."

"And cheese," Kusakabe added.

Hibari chomped down on it, chewed, and swallowed.

"Good?"

Hibari shrugged. "It is food for herbivores."

"Ah, that's because you missed the pepperoni, Kyouya-san."

Another bite.

"Is it better now?"

Shrug.

Kusakabe smiled behind his twig. That meant yes.

"Tetsuya."

"Yes?"

"Why did you leave the East?"

Kusakabe lowered his gaze from the setting sun and stared at the young mage who was sitting before his supper. Hibari had never thrown away the contempt for Kusakabe's betrayal to his land, but perhaps this question meant Hibari was willing to listen to his story.

"I was raised in a wealthy village not too far from the capital and trained as a warrior. My father was a loyal vassal to the local lord until a strange occurrence began happening. Every full moon, all night long, you would hear the sounds of forest spirits crying for help, and in the morning, the lord would have a family executed. It turns out the lord had been possessed by a demon, but no one could stand up to him. He ordered my father to kill my mother when my family tried to leave. Because of honor and loyalty, he did so. But after that, my father killed himself. My uncle and I barely fled the village in time.

"We were unable to find shelter anywhere though, because the lord had sent out a warning to the king and all the other lords that my uncle and I were murderers who tried to kill him, and had murdered my own parents. Only after we found a benevolent Western emissary did we manage to sail to the West. Once I landed in the Cavallone Kingdom, I was given the status as an asylum seeker.

"As you can see Kyouya-san, it was not I who betrayed the East, but the East who betrayed me. King Dino saved me, and I will gladly give my life to him."

When Kusakabe concluded his story, Hibari gave no visible reaction. Instead, he pushed half the uneaten pie of pizza towards the guardsman, implying he should eat it. Kusakabe grinned inside. He would take that as a gesture of acceptance.

* * *

Hibari was finishing up on a story about two children, a house of sweets and a witch when she tried to sneak in through his window. He blew out the waning candle and pulled out a large mirror shard he had kept after purposely smashing his mirror in a fake angry fit.

As her hand appeared on the window sill, he held his breath. As she swung one foot in, he reached out, grabbed the intruder roughly by the collar and slammed her into the wall. He swiftly put the mirror shard to the intruder's neck. "Who are you?" he hissed.

Suddenly there was a _pop!_ And the intruder disappeared from his grasp. "Please don't be alarmed, Hibari-san. I'm not here to attack you." The intruder's voice was high-pitched, feminine, and familiar.

Hibari narrowed his eyes and waved his hand towards the candle. The small flame sputtered lit and Hibari looked around but he couldn't see any sign of the intruder.

"Down here!"

He looked down to see a five-year-old girl standing in front of him, and his face twitched slightly. "I-pin," he said soundlessly. "Why are you here?"

There was another _pop!_ and a sweeping wave of smoke before the young child turned into the fifteen year old teenager. She looked at him with her cheeks slightly reddened. "I was sent by Master Fon to rescue you. He saw through his looking glass to find that you are still alive."

Not once, in the two years since I-pin went under the tutelage of Fon did she look at him in the eye. Hibari shook his head. "You shouldn't be here."

"I've also been sent by the Arcobaleno Council to the Cavallone Kingdom to unite the East and West after the war."

Hibari frowned. I-pin was a strange girl, her powers allowing her to switch between her five and fifteen year old body. It was helpful for reconnaissance, but he wasn't sure if he could trust her. "You will be breaking the treaty if you try to take me away."

I-pin shook her head ferociously. "I don't care!" she cried and launched herself into a surprised Hibari's arms "I love you!"

With a gentle grip, he detached I-pin from his person. "But I don't love you," he murmured. The words fell out of his mouth easily, but I-pin didn't cry. Hibari had never responded to her hints of feeling before.

She smiled gently, her eyes shining from unshed tears. "I know." She clenched her fist. "I know. But why would you rather stay here? Trapped like a bird stripped of its wings?"

"Sometimes, a bird stays safe and happy within its own cage. If the bird has seen the harshness of the outside world, perhaps it is better to stay safe in its own nest."

She trembled slightly. "I thought your home is with Master Fon and me?"

"It was." Until Master left me, was the unspoken accusation.

"And is this tower your new home? Are you happy here as prisoner?"

Hibari stared at his own fist. "I don't know." He opened his palm and a purple flame blazed up. "My power is slowly returning to me, even with the magic dampeners. Soon I will be able to escape." And then he whispered, "I do not even know if I wish to leave."

"The West is no place for you, Hibari-san."

Hibari answered bitterly, "Nor is the East." He waved his hand and the spell he put up to keep the sound in slowly began to fade away. The moon was about to approach the tip of the South tower, which was the time Kusakabe came in to check that everything was normal before retiring for the night.

I-pin startled because she wasn't even aware that he had cast the spell.

"You have to leave." Hibari walked closer to her and grabbed her hand where a thin bracelet with a sapphire stone hung. Due to their bond with the same master, as her _senpai_, he held a certain power over her actions. "I command you to report to Master Fon. Tell him...that I have moved on. Tell him that I have betrayed the East. Let the emperor know what he wants to know. Also, I command you to follow through with your mission. Assimilate to the West. Perhaps, you will learn that there is a place for us Easterners here too."

Just as the door opened to Kusakabe entering, Hibari snapped his fingers and I-pin disappeared with the purple flames. Having safely teleported her to her rooms, Hibari relaxed the tension in his shoulders.

"Are you okay, Kyou-san?" Usually at this hour Hibari would already be resting.

Hibari lied with ease, "Hibird woke me when he flew back."

Kusakabe nodded. He understood that Hibari was a light sleeper. "Pleasant dreams, Kyou-san."

* * *

It was not until morning when Hibari discovered the present I-pin had left him. In I-pin's neat writing, a message read, "_I didn't think you would leave with me, so I will leave him here. He has been unhappy without you. Be careful_." Besides the note on the desk by the window was a small box that held his familiar.

Feeling more excited than he had in a long time, Hibari activated his flames and opened the box. An inquisitive hedgehog stepped out cautiously sniffing the air. "Welcome home, Roll," Hibari greeted fondly.

Roll turned to the voice, saw his long-lost master and squealed in glee. Mindful of his spikes, he quickly scurried over nudge Hibari's extended hand. Hibird flitted over from his perch by the window and peered down at the new roommate curiously. Roll looked up with the same suspicion and climbed onto Hibari's knee possessively.

Just then, the door swung open and Dino walked in. He raised a brow. "Another pet, Kyouya? I should start calling you Snow White."

Hibari tried to recall that story. "Is she the dumb girl who ate the apple?"

Dino laughed. "Well, yes. But she is also the one who befriended all the animals of the woodlands. Curious, I must say, Kyouya. How in the world did a hedgehog even climb up this tower? I didn't even know we had hedgehogs native to Cavallone. Perhaps it escaped the menagerie?"

Feigning idiocy, Hibari shrugged. "What have I done to gain the honor of your presence?" he asked sarcastically.

"As a king, social calls are part of my duty." If Dino noticed that Roll looked slightly off and resonated with magic, he didn't say anything.

"I don't believe it is necessary for a king to regularly visit his prisoners," Hibari shot back drily.

"Of course it is. What if you're secretly meeting with dangerous allies from your past who are leaving behind weapons for you to kill me with?" Dino grinned.

"Then you'd be dead already."

Dino chuckled. "That reminds me, there is a story I wanted to tell you." He settled himself onto the bed, being fully aware of Hibari's narrowed eyes.

"Another one of your fairy tales? If I didn't know better, I would say you're a dreamer living in reality."

"What is that supposed to mean?" With an offended tone, he started. "This story, it's called the story of Stockholm."

"What a dreadful name." Hibari commented offhandedly. But Dino noticed that Hibari had scooted until he was leaning against the bed on the floor. His familiars had curled up beside him, waiting to listen to his story too.

"_What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet_," Dino quipped. He could not resist quoting the classical literatures from his studies. But he was faced with Hibari's empty stare and he shook his head. "Never mind. So, this story takes place in a faraway kingdom called Stockholm. The king of this land was very rich and opulent, and he had a beautiful, beautiful daughter. However, he had many enemies who envied him for his wealth. One day, when he and his daughter were traveling throughout the land, the princess was kidnapped by a band of thieves.

"The princess was very strong-willed and kept trying to escape, but the leader of the thieves locked her away in a wooden hut. He treated her well, lavishing her with beautiful clothes and other luxuries. Her father, the king tried to find his daughter for years, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not. In the end, he gave up, thinking she had already died.

"The princess slowly fell in love with the leader of the thieves, and they decided to marry each other. She had forgotten her old life, and wholeheartedly loved the thief. Though he was the one who stole her away from her father, he was also the one who stole her heart. Together, they lived happily ever after."

It was truly a dreadful story, but when Dino finished his story, he looked at Hibari at the floor of the bed, to find the younger boy shaking. "Kyouya?"

"Lies," Hibari whispered. But Dino couldn't tell if Hibari said it to him, or was he saying it to himself.

Most pleased, Dino smiled and rested his hand in Hibari's hair.

"I don't love you." Hibari looked up angrily at Dino's stormy hazel eyes.

With the same reply, Dino tugged at his hair until he bared Hibari's neck and whispered back harshly, "_lies_."

* * *

"I think I may have found a reason to stay."

Hibari, who had been focused on his _bonsai_ tree, whipped around and narrowed his eyes at I-pin. "You should not continue sneaking in here."

"I wouldn't if they didn't make it so easy. I suppose it's more difficult to escape, especially with that chain," I-pin eyed his steel manacle with understandable distaste. She noticed his tree and grinned. "It's blooming! That means either your magic has reached its full potential, or you've had a recent change of heart. It's very sensitive to its owner obviously. But I wonder which is it," she grinned slyly. "Both?"

Hibari waved a hand irritably, and the _bonsai_ disappeared from sight. "What do you mean a reason to stay?"

"You told me that perhaps I would find a reason for staying in the West. I have." I-pin's face was full of a determination that Hibari had not seen before. Most of all, she was looking at him in the eye now.

"You've met someone."

I-pin blushed, but she kept her gaze. "He's the Lightning Guardian of the Vongola. His ability of crossing space and time is similar to mine."

Hibari didn't bother asking for an explanation.

"His name is Lambo. He was sent here before King Tsunayoshi to smooth out matters before the engagement. I met him during the talks. He's…" I-pin closed her eyes fondly. "Special."

"He is the one dressed like a cow," Hibari deadpanned.

I-pin beamed. "Yes. How did you know? I saw him as more of a broccoli monster in my younger self though." Then her face turned serious. "On a more important note, Kyoko-hime will be arriving by the next fortnight."

Hibari closed his eyes pensively. "Is that so?"

His once-close friend grabbed his arm tightly. "Hibari-san, Her Royal Highness does not yet know that you are still alive and imprisoned here. If you want, I can appeal to her, and she can pull some strings and have you released. She owes you that much. Her Highness and His Majesty both."

"If I want," Hibari reiterated. His gaze was empty, as if he was unaware of what he was saying.

I-pin looked back at him intensely. "Is that your decision then?"

Hibari gently gestured towards the blossoming _bonsai_ tree. The slightest hint of a smile on his face, he said, "Perhaps I too have found my reason for staying."

* * *

There was panic in the Western Alliance. The emissary bringing Princess Kyoko had sailed off on schedule, was spotted at the correct port cities on time, and then vanished. The West suspected foul-play, the East suspected treachery, and the Cavallone Kingdom was caught in the middle.

I-pin, though not instructed to, appeared back and forth between Hibari's tower and the volatile meetings to inform him of the proceedings. It seemed that Prince Ryohei too had set sail to rescue his sister—be damned whoever the enemy. Dino had not even the time to visit Hibari in his tower, spending all his time pacing in his office with his advisors, or trying to calm the ambassadors from the East.

"King Tsunayoshi is sending over his Rain Guardian for backup," I-pin added most recently. "What do you suspect really happened, Hibari-san?"

Hibari looked at her sharply. "Do you really ask that in curiosity, or do you have an ulterior motive?"

The girl looked at him with impatience. "What do you think? You are the best seer in the whole of the Cavallone Kingdom. Though these dampening spells are still present, your magic has been restored and they weaken you no longer."

"I-pin, you _know_ the laws. Even if I can see the future, I can't tamper with it."

"But no one we have cared about has been in direct risk before, Hibari-san. _Please_. It's Kyoko-hime! I know you might still hold a grudge for them abandoning you, for Master Fon and I abandoning you…but don't forget who were the only ones to take you in when you were lost. Who gave you a home? Who gave you a place to belong?"

Hibari breathed out slowly and his hands trembled. "Very well."

I-pin grabbed his hands firmly to reassure him. "Thank you." And those were the most sincere words he ever heard from her. "I will bring you my scrying stone."

"There is no need." Hibari pulled out his box weapon that I-pin had returned to him so long ago—it seemed as if decades had passed since she first arrived—and summoned the flames to bring his familiar forth. "Roll," he whispered and flames erupted on the palm of his hand. They surged towards the hedgehog who welcomed the purple flames with glee. And then the spikes on the animal turned translucent.

I-pin sucked in her breath. This was the reason why Hibari had gained the mastery that few in the world has attained. Master Fon had said he left Hibari because he had nothing left to teach him. I-pin didn't believe it to be true, but apparently, it was.

Hibari's eyes glowed, his blue-grey eyes stared intently at the crystal-like spikes on his familiar's back. Flames were dancing on the crystal, but no images were visualizing. I-pin bit her lip anxiously.

After long minutes, Hibari pulled away, and the flames faded. Roll nudged lovingly at Hibari's hand before disappearing back into his box. Hibari stumbled towards his bed, and fell down almost immediately upon reaching the soft sheets. I-pin didn't move to help him; she knew better than to touch someone who had just looked through time itself.

"Kraken."

"W-what?"

"The kraken who has slumbered beneath these seas for centuries has awoken. He has captured the vessel Kyoko-hime was on and brought it back to a cove not too far from the Cavallone shores."

"But why?"

"I do not know, but I may suspect that it be Kyoko-hime's doing." I-pin furrowed her brows in confusion. "Kyoko-hime is not weak, and she is cunning enough to not be taken down by the kraken alone. I would not be surprised if she has tricked it into some sort of deal."

"I-I can't believe it. Kyoko-hime is so innocent and sweet."

Hibari snorted lightly. "She is as innocent and charming as you, I-pin. Do you really think the Emperor would allow his daughter into a marriage without some sort of upper hand? She only seems harmless."

I-pin was about to argue when she remembered Lady Haru—the daughter of the Emperor's consort—and winced. She had encountered Lady Haru with Master Fon, and was greeted with grace and virtue, until Lady Haru witnessed a servant hurting a stray dog in the palace. It was a one-sided massacre.

"What can we do? We can't continue letting Kyoko-hime be at the hands of this monster."

"You? Nothing."

I-pin's eyes flashed with hurt. "You said—"

Hibari shifted uncomfortably. He said the next instructions in a low voice, as if worried that some power above would overhear. They probably could. "Return to the meetings, and inform them of this discovery. You said the Rain Guardian is arriving? Together, he and your Lightning Guardian should be able to use a summoning spell powerful enough to bring the kraken here. When it is within sight of the harbors, I will seal it." As I-pin started to move, Hibari grabbed her wrist. "Wait. Make sure no one knows where you got this knowledge from. If they question you..." His eyes flashed.

I-pin nodded. "I understand." But as she almost finished her teleportation spell, she stopped.

"Why are you not leaving?"

"Hibari-san…I'm frightened. W-what can the consequences be? We cannot interfere with Fate."

"We already have…Mention no names, and perhaps Fate will forgive us. Go!"

As I-pin fled, Hibird fluttered down from his perch and buried himself into Hibari's hair. Despite Hibari's words, both pet and master knew that something dreadful would befall upon them for this.

* * *

It was almost disappointing how his plan worked out so perfectly and how he managed to effectively disguise his magic. It was not the first time Hibari attempted the sealing spell, but the first time on something this large. He had seen the tentacles of the mythical creature approach fast—cutting through the water—and after quickly commending the two Vongola Guardians on their power in his head, Hibari threw caution to the winds and just _wove_. He layered spell upon spell, ward upon ward until the kraken sunk beneath a thousand leagues, and was banished far from the Azure Sea.

It was his best work yet, and also a shame he could not take credit for it.

Hibari also had to compliment I-pin on her lying too. It must have taken some effort to combat away all the questions and curious gazes about her 'mysterious informant'.

Kyoko-hime appeared safe and sound, greeted with a joyous celebration to welcome her arrival. The rest of the Western Alliance breathed a sigh of relief. It was all a misunderstanding, and there would not be war after all.

"You didn't seem surprised when I told you it was a kraken that had seized Princess Kyoko," Dino said offhandedly. Though his hands were playing with his turtle, his eyes were on Hibari.

"Nothing surprises me nowadays." Hibari looked back at him with an intense gaze, daring him to ask questions. "You forget my windows face the water."

"I did," Dino shook his head. "I'm sorry I've neglected you, Kyouya. Forgive me?" He smiled a handsome smile and Hibari forgot why he needed forgiveness in the first place. "What happened to your tree, Kyouya?" Dino asked in shock.

Lying on the tabletop were the budding flowers that had fallen from the branches of his _bonsai_. Hibari curled his lips bitterly. "Bonsai are sensitive to magic. They must have been drained during the kraken incident." I saved Kyoko, he wanted to say. But fate would not allow it.

"Shame," Dino commented. "They were beautiful. But not as beautiful as you."

Hibari looked at Dino's twinkling eyes and didn't move away when the older man held him in his arms. What would his acquaintances say if they saw him now? He had finally dropped his guard, and fallen in love. You're happier, that's what they would say.

* * *

"Your Majesty's grounds are beautiful," Kyoko said warmly to her host. "Your majesty's kingdom is preparing for another celebration. A grand one."

Dino smiled back at the future wife of his younger brother. Kyoko was sweet and beautiful. Despite all her smiles, he knew she would be a very capable Queen. "Yes, and thank you for your kind words, princess."

Kyoko slowly sat down at the edge of the fountain in the center of the courtyard, and enjoyed the occasionally splash of water on her heated skin. As she tilted her head high to gaze at the sky, a stone tower caught her eye. She thought she saw a shadow from within look out towards them, but when she looked again, it had disappeared.

"Your majesty," when she had his attention, she continued. "Who lives in the tower?"

Dino's smile turned stiff. "No one lives up there."

"Is that so?"

"Do you have any reason to believe I am lying to you, princess?" The atmosphere had turned tense, and there was a warning in Dino's tone.

"Your majesty, forgive me for saying this, but I am not so sure if the one you have declared as the sealer of the kraken truly is _the one_." If she dared, her eyes were accusatory. "Your majesty might not recognize the magic summoned when the kraken was sealed, but I do. So I will ask again your majesty, does truly no one live in that tower?"

This time, all that was left in Dino's voice was pain. "Yes. No one lives in the tower."

Yet standing in the room of that very tower just then, were two people that Kyoko had not seen in years. I-pin stood close to the bed, her hands playing with her hair nervously, and Hibari stood emotionlessly by the window.

I-pin laid down a box of treats on Hibari's desk. "Mochi. The Rain Guardian brought it for me; his family is also from the East. Hibari-san…Kyoko-hime has arrived and soon she will be traveling with the Guardians back to Vongola. I…I will be following them. This will probably the last time I see you."

But Hibari was not looking at her. He was watching Dino and Kyoko in the courtyard. He had almost been seen by her, and quickly pulled up a veil of shadow to cover himself as he continued watching from afar. "What is the celebration, I-pin? Dino told me that they only wed in white. You said Kyoko-hime's wedding will be in the Vongola Kingdom." The sinking feeling in his stomach only became worse.

There was no reply.

"Hibari-san. I'm sorry." She disappeared, leaving behind only an unopened, untouched box of Japanese sweets.

"I-pin. _I-pin!_" But no matter how much he called, she didn't return.

* * *

The wedding bells rang that day throughout the entire kingdom. Civilians ran onto the streets to celebrate this glorious day. Only the guests of nobility were invited into the castle that special day and they congregated in the courtyard on the base of the south tower. Laughter rung out from the guests as the procession began, and Hibari watched them from his window. He didn't move. Even when Kusakabe stepped across the wards to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder, Hibari didn't move.

The bride and the groom stepped out into the light.

"Cavallone. The one getting married is Cavallone," Hibari whispered softly. Perhaps his message was to Kusakabe, but the guardsman had already crossed back over to the other side, beyond the door.

King Dino of Cavallone looked stunning on his wedding day, but he looked beautiful any day. But to see him decked out in white, with his bride on his arm, Hibari had never seen something so hated. And yet, he knew he had lost completely.

Cavallone's bride was beautiful. Her body was slender and frail, and she fit into Dino's arms perfectly. Even her clear, tranquil laughter made Hibari burn on the inside. "Why?" he murmured.

"Because her family claimed they saved Princess Kyoko from the kraken," an unfamiliar voice answered.

Hibari whipped around. He saw a tall man, leaning on his bedpost wearing a fedora. "You are…Reborn."

"So you've heard of me? That makes things easier." Reborn jerked his head towards the window, but Hibari still could not catch his eyes. "This girl's family claimed they were the one's responsible for sealing the kraken, saving the princess and stopping another war. Dino—that stupid boy—he knew they weren't, but no one else spoke up. And no one was to know you still survived. As a result, he has to marry that wench now."

Hibari swallowed hard. It was his own fault all along. "I…I didn't want to interfere with Fate. I thought if I stayed anonymous, she would allow things to stay the same."

Reborn, who was never known for being kind, seemed to speak delicately. "Sometimes, Fate throws us opportunities, but we never know when the right moment to catch it is."

"So is it now my fate to stay imprisoned here forever?" Alone.

"Marriage is never for love. It's for alliances," Reborn reminded him. "You have won his love, is it not enough? He does not love her."

Hibari clenched his fist until trickles of blood appeared. "It is not his love I desire. I want freedom."

Reborn pulled his fedora further down his face and smirked. "Fear not, your wings will be set free soon enough, Skylark." Reborn set something in front of Hibari. It was an ornate ring. A ring he recognized with the Cloud Signet of the Vongola Guardians.

Hibari picked up the ring with the utmost wonder on his face. "Is this a moment when Fate throws an opportunity at me?"

"That is for you to decide. But show me your strength. Prove to me that you are worthy of becoming the Cloud Guardian. Can you take us all the way to Vongola Kingdom?"

Hibari closed his eyes and embraced the power that the ring carried. As he gathered his magic, his _bonsai_ began to wither away. He was no longer staying, and neither would his tree find the strength to live on.

Below on the courtyard, as the newlywed couple greeted their relatives, a strong wave of magic swept across the castle. It resonated throughout the kingdom and the ladies shrieked as they held onto their men in fear. The sheer power left their hearts thundering. Dino's new wife clutched his arm tightly, and stared at him with frightened eyes. "What happened, your majesty?"

Dino smiled sadly. He had no doubt that when he returned, the tower would be empty. "Today, a skylark has been set free."

* * *

A/N: I began this story months, and months, ago and I only finished it now. Today's the day after my birthday, so I suppose it's a late present for me. In actuality, I've only spent about a week's time on it, and it's been procrastination holding me back, so I am all to blame. I guess all it took was a fever and a few days off from school for me to actually write till my heart's content. Honestly, it feels quite good. Writing's curing my soul already.

If anyone wonders why I kept changing the way Kusakabe addresses Hibari, it's on purpose. Because I do not write the exact progression of time, I used the way Kusakabe called him to imply the closeness they are getting. Sorta like in the manga where he calls him Hibari-san, then TYL, he calls him "Kyou-san".

I sincerely apologize for the angst fic (well, at least I made it not entirely devastating withe Reborn rescuing Hibari in the end?)...but I've been told that it's a rite of passage and you are not a true D18 writer until you write one. So here you go. But this is probably the last unhappy ending for D18 you will get from me. And have no fear! I love this alternate universe I have created, so I will most definitely write a sequel-and one with a happy ending! I'd say look out for it, but that will probably happen by the time I graduate college.

And I have not yet entered college yet. But I have applied and I've received two acceptance letters. Yay! Cheer me on guys!


End file.
